Her Favorite Game
by BeyondRukia
Summary: The infamous "Circle You, Circle You" has always been Mitsuki Ouyama's favorite childhood game. When her two best friends tell her about a legend read on the internet, they want to go check it out, but will it be her last trip? Or is this just a prank? Oneshot story. Sorry, I suck at summaries.


Nyah~! So excited! This is my first fanfiction so please bear with me and tell me how I did in a review, please! Arigatou! X3

* * *

Somewhere in Hiroshima, deep in the twisted maze of the forest, a girl walked along a dirt path, brushing strands of light brown hair behind her ears constantly as the light gust of wind blew it out of place. Hearing only the sound of rustling leaves and the slightly crunch of the dirt below her shoes, she continued walking.

"Kagome... Kagome..." she mumbled softly, memories of the times of when she would play the very game in grade school with her two closest friends and other people flooding back into her mind. In addition to this, she recalled how only about two hours ago her pair of best friends got her into this undesirable scavenger hunt. In reality, it was her fault for wandering away from the two while they took notes on what they were in the forest to do.

"Hey, Mitsuki! Takashi and I were on one of the school computers today. We came across this legend in Hiroshima," the taller of the two males, Ichigo, smiled as the trio walked home after school a day earlier.

Mitsuki blinked her hazel-brown eyes once before glancing at the raven haired boy by her other side. "Oh, really? Takashi?"

He nodded, a grin spreading across his lips and excitement filling his sea green irises. "Remember that game we played in grade school? Circle You, Circle You? We found out that during World War II, German scientists were searching for the secret to immortality so they experimented on a bunch of kids from an orphanage in a forest in Hiroshima. The story says that the orphanage is still there and the children continue to haunt it. Since the three of us are going to a forest for spring break, we thought it would be cool to go check that out," Takashi explained.

Indeed, she had heard of the legend and its slight absurdness, but never had actually going into the forest to see the abandoned orphanage crossed her mind before. Could any harm come from simply going to see then leaving? Of course not… right? As long as they didn't enter the orphanage, everything would be fine…

"Why did I agree to this..?" Mitsuki silently asked herself. It was because she agreed to coming that she was now lost in the large forest. "Stay on the path and you should get back safely, Mitsuki. Don't panic."

Like always, however, it was easier said than done.

Above the young girl's head, the sky turned dark and a light fog rolled in. Drops fell one at a time as if they waited for the previous to hit the ground before jumping from their places on the cloud. Soon, they became impatient and began to fall quickly and heavily, roughly drenching the unsuspecting brunette within seconds.

Blinking the drops of precipitation away, she sighed and continued walking, a heavy drizzle pounding down on her shoulders as she took one step after the other. Her eyes were glued to as much of the floor in front of her as she could see, footsteps becoming muffled by the downpour and accumulating mud.

Wait, what's that? She thought to herself, seeing something particularly odd about how small puddles had formed in the ground as if something had made holes. Tire tracks maybe? She crouched down and examined the puddles closely, slightly touching the edges of the small ditches to feel the bumpiness of the interior. Indeed, they were tire tracks. Could this mean there was a house nearby? Hopefully so.

Standing from her crouching position, she brushed back wet strands of her light brown tresses and followed the truck's tracks for many agonizingly long minutes. Her body gave a shiver as the temperature of the rain dropped and it beat down on her shoulders harder than it had before. Despite all of this, Mitsuki continued to walk; the fog seeming to play tricks on her eyes as the dead remainders of tree stumps took figures of kneeling beheaded people. Fear began to somewhat build up in her throat at the odd sights. Swallowing it back, the rain seemed to subside slightly so a smallish building was visible before restarting and slamming back down on her head and shoulders as she approached the building.

A beat-up old sign stood in front of the building though it creaked as if it were about to fall off. "Hiroshima Orphanage" it read, though the words were hardly visible in the rain as Mitsuki walked right past it and to the door. She raised her hand, clenching it into a fist as to knock on the door. Her knuckles barely grazed the slightly rotting wood when it swung open slowly, hardly audible whispers of the wind urging her not to enter as she took a step inside, her body dripping wet from the drizzle.

"H-Hello?" she called out. "Excuse me; I need somewhere to dry off. Is anyone here?" Having no response, she walked down one of the hallways and turned a corner, spotting a door at the end of the hallway. Light seeped out from under the red colored wood and shadows moved along, showing that, indeed, someone was inside. Giggles and small thuds accompanied the sound of the rain and the creaking of the floor boards under her shoes as Mitsuki neared the room with every step. She reached out a hand and grabbed the doorknob, turning it slowly and peering into the room.

Inside, many children played in a brightly lit room, two caretakers watching over the children as they played. Nothing about it looked odd or even the slightest suspicious. The only thing that discomforted the young female was how this room was the only to have people inside when the others looked forlorn, empty, and creepy and how the children had bandages wrapped in different placed of their bodies. The children turned to look at the newly arriving girl and they all smiled cheerfully and care-free.

Not wanting to forget her manners, she returned the smile and somewhat opened the door more. "Um, hello, my name is Mitsuki Ouyama. I got caught in the rain outside and was wondering if I could dry off here," she said, bowing to the group.

"Would you like to play a game with us?" all the children and caretakers asked simultaneously. They stared at her, waiting for a response.

Mitsuki blinked, hazel brown irises flooding with confusion. She gave a small nod of her head and two of the children stepped forward, taking her hands and pulling her closer to the group.

"Let's play now. You'll have to guess which of us is behind you. Sit here and don't flinch," a little girl with blue hair told her, a wide almost inhumane smile resting on her lips. "We're going to play _Circle You, Circle You_."

Suddenly, Ichigo's directions replayed in her mind. "Don't go into the orphanage if you do find it, Mitsuki. The legend that we read said that you'll die if you go in regardless if you win or lose," she recalled. Surely, this wasn't true. Ichigo came from one of the wealthiest families in all of Japan. He could easily hire all these people and a camera crew to record her reaction of fear. It would be like him to do so.

In her deep thought, Mitsuki jumped when the children linked arms and began to circle her, their eyes holding a cold stare that sent shivers down her spine as she reminded herself not to flinch. For the first couple of seconds, it came to be easy. Simply listen to their song, wait, and don't flinch. Yet another thing that was easier said than done.

As the children circled her, their faces seemed to twist into horribly vicious expression. One of the children made a dreadful expression, causing her to flinch instantly in pure fear. This sent giggles throughout the circle that sounded inhuman, almost demonic when put together at the same time. All at the same time, they parted their pale lips and allowed the song's words to roll from their tongues so it was heard all around Mitsuki.

_"Kagome kagome_

_Kago no naka no tori wa_

_Itsu itsu deyaru_

_Yoake no ban ni_

_Tsuru to kame ga subetta._

_Ushiro no shoumen dare."_

The room seemed darker as the children uttered their last word. Now, it was Mitsuki's turn to finish the game. Guess who was behind her that is. She had always been good at this game and could always tell who was behind her with ease. She parted her lips to speak when she heard a familiar tone of voice call her name outside.

"Mitsuki!" Takashi yelled, his voice slightly drowned out by the loud pouring of rain.

"Takashi," she uttered, unaware that she still had to guess the child standing behind her. Only when the child to her left lashed out at her did she remember what she was supposed to do. The sudden strike startled her so she fell forward and quickly scooted away so her back was against the wall. All the children and caretakers stared at her with piercing glares as the room turned darker so their faces were hidden by malicious shadows.

"You didn't guess correctly! You lose the game!" they all screamed in demonic, inhumane voices.

"N-No, but I didn't guess Takashi! The little boy with the blonde hair was standing behind me! That doesn't count! It's not fair!" she protested, now realizing that this was no trick of Ichigo's. The children and caretakers neared her slowly, their arms outstretching towards the female. There was nowhere for her to go, but into the arms of these children and caretakers so they could tear her into oblivion and discard of her body so well that she would never be found.

"Now… you get to play with us forever," the little boy with the blonde hair told her with a bright smile as he wrapped his arms around her neck and sat in her lap. A comforting hug by the boy that stood behind her before she was killed; a nice way to go perhaps? Maybe.

Within seconds of the boy's actions, the children were upon her and the last of the young female that was heard of was one blood curdling shriek that rang all throughout the forest and even drowned out the constant claps of thunder. It lasted a good ten seconds before brutally being ripped from her throat and disintegrating into the cold mist.

Moments of pure silence passed before loud footsteps were heard down the dark halls and both males burst into the room to find it exactly how Mitsuki had found it. A brightly lit room with happy children sporting care-free smiles and gruesome bandages. They turned to the arriving pair just as they had done previously.

"Would you like to play with us?"

* * *

"Good evening, Japan. I'm here with your daily news. Today, we bring back the story of three young teens that have been missing for over 3 weeks after taking a trip to Hiroshima for spring break. The three individuals were all high school students Ouyama Mitsuki, age 16, Miyamoto Takashi, age 17, and Tsukoyuki Ichigo, age 17. If anyone has any information regarding the whereabouts of the three missing teens, please contact the station immediately and a reward will be provided by the president of the Tsukoyuki company otherwise known as Tsukoyuki Ichigo's father. Returning to other news…"


End file.
